Siberia
by AReaderAndWriter
Summary: Tony was left alone in Siberia. In a broken suit. In the ice cold snow. Dead suit means no contact. Dead suit means no movement. Until someone finally arrives to save him.
1. Cold

Wake up.

Tony, you have to wake up.

He knew, he day to get up. But it was goddamn hard, when the only person who can tell you to get up is yourself.

He tried to lifts head but couldn't. The helmet stopped him. And it didn't move with him.

"Friday?"

No answer. He tried to move his legs, his arm, him body, but couldn't. The suit was dead. He couldn't move.

It was getting colder. It had been cold already but now the heater was off too. Tony had tried everything. Friday didn't answer. No matter what he said. So he couldn't call Pepper. Or Rhodey. For fuck's sake, he could't even call Steve! Tony really didn't want to talk to Steve. But he really didn't want to die either... that was kind of a lie... He really didn't want to die here alone. He hadn't said goodbye to anyone. The only good thing about dying right now would be, that tony was a hundred percent sure, Steve would feel guilty. Tony knew he was an asshole for thinking that, but it would literally Steve's fault.

He tried to call for help but knew that no-oe would come. The Black Widow parody man, T'challa, was probably already hiding in a Wakandan tree. Tony chuckled at the picture. An adult man hiding in a tree like a regular cat!

Tony tried to record some "goodbye"-messeges. But Friday didn't answer. So he spoke out loud to the wind. First to Rhodey, then Happy, Natasha, the Spiderkid who'd put his own life in danger for him. He apologized and explained to Wanda, Hawkeye and that guy Scott.

He finished the last goodbye "Pepper, I love you" with wet cheeks and hoarse voice. "And, I'm sorry."

The cold was creeping everywhere. He wanted to blow on his hands or something but was frozen and shaking. He couldn't feel his feet. He couldn't feel his hands.

The last thing Tony saw, before everything went black was a dark shadow appearing on his right side.


	2. Colder

Loki looked at the man beneath him: Tony Stark. The man had fought him years ago, yes, but he'd also thrown Stark out of a window, so it was forgivable.

Loki placed his palms on the top of the red metal and concentrated. A green light filled the cave just as Loki's smile started to fill his face.

 _It worked._

The suit opened and fell to pieces immediately. Loki told himself, that he wouldn't have to apologize for breaking the suit, if he saved the man inside it. He put one finger on Tony's forehead and closed his eyes. A glimpse of green escaped his fingers and floated in under Stark's skin.

 _It will allow him to resist the cold. But not for long._

Loki forces his hands under the mortal and was surprised of how light it was. Maybe he himself wasn't so small after all? Maybe the asgardians were just huge, heavy, stupid-

Stop.

First priority: Stark. Loki started to walk with Tony in his arms. The plane was parked five kilometers away. He could carry the mortal being for that distance. He could.

It took Loki longer than expected. Tony had turned out to be quite... Unhandy. But they had arrived at least. Loki carried Stark inside the plane and tightened the man's seatbelt.

For a moment Stark's eyes opened.

"Why do you do this?" The man said with a hoarse voice. Loki sighed. Tony had already closed his eyes, but the god of mischief still answered.

"The Avengers save earth. And I save The Avengers."

Then he went to the cockpit and started up.


	3. Even colder

Pepper had left him.

Obidiah had left him.

His father had left him.

His mother had ... left ... him.

He'd reached a point where the only thing he had was the team. The Avengers. And suddenly he didn't have the team anymore.

Wanda left him.

Clint left him.

Steve had left him.

Natasha had left him. He thought she would fight for him... But he was wrong.

Rhodey was there, though. Until Rhodey was smoke and fire and on the ground and ambulance and hospital. And alive, thank god. But he was distanced for a while now. Rhodes would need someone to take take of him. Not someone to take care of.

And then Tony had no-one.

* * *

He woke up completely exhausted and disorientated. Where was he?

Tony sat up, heart beating fast. Faster than good was. A heart could beat hard when you're in danger. But this... This was more like an anxiety attack.

Reality became blurry lines. The light was just too bright and shining, absorbing him. The dark was a void, eating him slowly. The cold was breaking him down from the inside. Taking over everything he was, until he was no more than shivering, frozen ... and empty.

Then he heard a voice i the chaos.

"Hey. You're not alone. I'm here."


End file.
